Scripted Curse
by Wolfy J
Summary: Zoro has a secret that no one knows tween his two day jobs, taking care of his sister, and his "night job" it's a miracle that he's still sane.As his life takes a turn for the worse will he break or will Sanji be able to help him keep on going? Bad summary, better story.slight ZoroxSanji. adv/supernat.fort/romancey-towards the end... read and review.Nothing bad or explic


NOTE: "talking" 'thinking' _'dream/flashback'_

This story is basically a memory in Zoro's life. Just to let you know... what else was I suppose to say... Oh!

I don't own, and characters will be OOC for the most part, just so that it will fit the story line that I am mentally thinking up as I am typing.

**Chapter 1 : A Special day indeed... part 1**

* * *

ZORO'S POV

"Zoro, come on! Let's go already!" Shouted the small energetic girl. Bouncing ahead of the green haired male, the little girl stopped and glanced around making sure that they were going the right way before running on ahead. Chuckling quietly, the young teen followed after the little girl.

Today was good he decided as he looked around. It was about mid fall and the weather was perfect, a small breeze, and not a cloud in the sky. Today was also the day of Zoro's little sister's sixth birthday. Looking up from the trail Zoro watched the little energetic girl enjoy the day running everywhere, but always staying on the path to the 'secret place' her friend was going to meet them at.

All that his little sister wanted was to be able to spend the day with him and that was exactly what he was planned on doing. Ever since their parents were killed Zoro had sworn that he would do everything and anything that it took to give his sister the best that he could. Every day he would get up early and start his job doing some construction work around town, then he would come back and take her to school over at East Blue Elementary. After that he worked over at a local club as an extra when ever a band or some type of music artist comes and needs an extra bass or electric guitarist. then sometime around 5 he would pack up and leave to get his sister from after-care. Being with her was what made everything okay to him; it was all worth it... to keep her healthy and protected. Once they had dinner Zoro would tuck her into bed and leave their apartment in order to get to his night job in time.

'heh... night job, more like night hell.'

"Aniki~! Hurry up, what are you doing? Were going to be late meeting up with Finley-chan!" shouted the little girl running back at him and grabbing his hand.

"Okay okay, I'm comming Three!" chuckled the green haired teen as he let his little sister tug him along. 'Doesn't this look familiar? No, it couldn't be Three knows where she's going... I hope or else I'll have to find out how to get back and that will take quiet a while.'

Three, what an odd name most people would say, but that hadn't always been her name. Her birth name was Eriz Roronoa, but ever since she was born Zoro always called her three because he believed that three was her lucky number, and it was. After the death of their parents Eriz kept the name and officially took on the title saying " Three is me. I like Three. Three is the people who love me! Three is family!"

Three is a cute little girl, and looking similar to Zoro. Taking after their mother Three had light gray eyes and green hair, the short-cropped hair reached just at her shoulders, and a smile that brightened just about anyone's day. And today she looked even better than usual wearing her special white short dress with a light yellow poncho, yellow pants that reached just past her knees and a straw hat with a pair of white sandals.

'All that she needs now is a pair of angel wings and a golden halo' thought Zoro with a small smile.

" Aniki, look we're here! Look! Look!" Shouted Three.

As soon as Zoro looked up at the seen his face paled immediately; starting to shake Zoro clawed at the point between his left shoulder and neck. Silently gasping and panting the teen dug his finger nails into the tender skin and started to draw blood. Looking around the teen tried blinking the dark spots out of his vision. Falling on to his knees he was barely able to tell the three voices apart that were distantly yelling at him.

'Why?! Why today! this wasn't suppose to happen today.'

Struggling to stay conscious he watched almost in slow motion as he fell onto his side. Just as he was about to pass out it stopped. The pain was gone.

"Z-Zor-ro... are you ok-okay," Looking up at the voice he could tell that Three was scared. Her big grey eyes overflowing with tears, as the salty liquid streamed down her cheeks making tracks. She was shaking and he was the reason for it...

"Hey don't worry. I'm fine Three. Really" softy said Zoro, reaching a hand to brush a lock of hair from her face. Slowly she looked up to where his face was and looked into his eyes. Wiping away her tears she sniffed and got up from the ground. Her dress was soiled with dirt, making it look old and worn out. Helping her brother to sit up she hugged him tightly.

Standing off to the side the duo decided to move forward and check to see how their friends were.

Hesitantly the two slowly walked closer until they were a foot way from the others.

"Hey, I don't think we've met before. I'm Sanji, and this is my sister Finley." nudging his daughter forward a bit the little girl looked up and gave a sheepish smile while blushing a bit. The girl was a bit on the skinny side, and had really dark brown hair.

'She could pass off as Three's twin sister only a bit skinner and has brown hair instead of green.' I thought watching her intently for a few seconds before I got up (with the help of Three, her friend and ... Sanji, was it?).

I looked around me taking in the sights of the field before I suddenly remembered the tragedy of what took place here when I last visited this place.

'_Everywhere I looked all that there was, was ruins of building, charred ruble lying in the dirt mixed with a red liquid copper. I could see bodies all around both human and beast, staring up faces twisted in shock and pain. Agonizing screams could be heard, the consuming fire was spreading and heading towards the forest. Everything was going to die! Everyone was dying! Everyone is leaving and the creatures are fleeing with grins plastered on their faces, with eyes dancing in the sight of agony.'_

'It's getting to hot. I-I can't br-breath'

Choking I fall over again only this time I'm clutching at my chest as pain exploded with every movement. I can hear that blond guy Sanji yelling at me to breathe. I know that I can't. I know that I was hyperventilating and now I'm not getting any air in at all anymore I know that.

'I can't take it anymore.' I thought as I finally passed out. hearing only the sound of my little sister and her friend crying.

* * *

I know cliff hanger, I will be posting the next chapter sometime before Thanksgiving I believe, or if I can get 10 comments, or 15 follower/favorites... which everyone comes first. If it's one of the follower/fav. then it will be the very next day that I post the next chap., comments 2 days after that I'll post the next chap., or sometime before TG...

Anyways please review and if you have any suggestions, complaints, corrections, ideas, or random statements you want to tell me please review.

Thanks for reading and see ya next time!

Wolfy out! ^_^

wow that was lame... never doing that again. ... sounds even lamer out loud... _


End file.
